Various arrays of sensors, such as charge-coupled device sensors and avalanche photodiodes, are sensitive to the illumination of photons at frequencies spanning various windows of the electro-magnetic (EM) spectrum. Such sensors may be employed to detect light reflected from one or more surfaces and generate images of the surfaces. The surfaces may be surfaces of a target of interest, such as a remote object. Furthermore, to enhance the imaging of target, the target may be illuminated with one or more light sources. Illuminating the target provides a larger number of photons reflected from the target, which in turn provides a greater number of photons to detect. Detecting a greater number of photons reflected from the target may enhance the image of the target. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.